Oh To Be In Love
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: Fluffy one-shot post series 9. "She shifted uncomfortably as she felt her back ache, and suddenly realised she wasn't lying in bed." Songfic set to the lyrics of the Kate Bush song.


**Just a little fluffy one-shot, set to the lyrics of the beautiful Kate Bush song. **

**Harry and Ruth belong to each other and to Kudos and the BBC. 'Oh To Be In Love' belongs to the genius that is Kate Bush.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ruth stretched and yawned as she slowly awoke from a peaceful slumber. No matter the day of the week, the early morning light would always wake her, making sleeping in almost impossible. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt her back ache, and suddenly realised she wasn't lying in bed.<p>

_As the light hits you,  
>As you shift along the floor,<br>I find it hard to place my face.  
>How did I come to be here, anyway?<br>It's terribly vague, what's gone before._

She was lying on her living room floor, with no real recollection of how she had ended up there in the first place. She heard a movement different from her own and opened her eyes to see what was going on. When she opened them, careful at first to let them adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room, she immediately noticed Harry lying next to her. And suddenly it all came back to her, all the memories of the previous night.

They had both been working late again, as usual. At around half 10 Harry had walked over to her desk and suggested they'd have a late dinner. They had been quite distant lately, first because they weren't allowed contact during the inquiry, and later, after Harry had been reinstated, because things had simply turned more awkward between the two of them. Harry's suggestion of dinner had been the first real peace offering between them. So Ruth had accepted his offer. She wanted nothing more than for things to get better between them. After all, she still loved him more than she'd ever thought possible, and was hoping that, perhaps, someday they could still be together.

Together they had walked to a nearby pub which thankfully still served food this late at night. It was a lovely spring evening, the night air was cool with a slight breeze, and they walked side by side in a comfortable silence. The pub was crowded and noisy, and it took them a while before they had found a table somewhere in a secluded corner.

Harry went off to order some food, and returned with a glass of wine for Ruth and a pint for himself. As they sat waiting for their food, they chatted animatedly, and for the first time in a long time there wasn't an awkward tension between the two of them. They just sat and talked as if it was the most natural thing, as if they did this every week.

They ate and got another round of drinks, and then another one. Ruth knew the alcohol had really gone to her head by now. She was wondering if it'd had the same effect on Harry. If it had he'd been hiding it pretty well. As they left the pub together she hooked her arm through his, partially because her legs felt kind of wobbly, and partly because the alcohol had finally given her the courage to do so. As they walked on, desperately trying to hail a cab, she had rather boldly suggested they'd go back to her place for a nightcap.

Finally they had managed to find a taxi, and it soon brought them to Ruth's flat. The moment they had got out of that taxi it felt as though something in the air had shifted. Ruth couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something had definitely changed. And it was in that exact moment that Harry leant in just a bit and let his lips brush softly against hers.

_I could have been anyone.  
>You could have been anyone's dream.<br>Why did you have to choose our moment?  
>Why did you have to make me feel that?<br>Why did you make it so unreal?_

The moment felt unreal, it felt dream-like. Yet she had never felt better than she did during that moment when he kissed her. She had eagerly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, never wanting to let go ever again. She felt happier than she could ever remember feeling, and she wanted remain feeling like this forever. In this moment they really could have been anyone. They were no longer Harry and Ruth, they were just two people, so madly in love with each other that it ached to be apart for just one second.

_Oh! To be in love,  
>And never get out again.<br>Oh! To be in love,  
>And never get out again.<br>Oh! To be in love,  
>And never get out again.<em>

They had barely made it through her front door, let alone upstairs to her bedroom. Which is how they had ended up on the living room floor.

_All the colours look brighter now.  
>Everything they say seems to sound new.<br>Slipping into tomorrow too quick,  
>Yesterday always too good to forget.<br>Stop the swing of the pendulum! Let us through_

Ruth was seeing the world in a new light now. Everything seemed brighter, better this morning, in spite of her slightly pounding head. She was never one to drink much alcohol, and she was now paying the price. But it had been more than worth it. She slid her arm around Harry and held him close, never wanting to let go of him again. The morning was coming round much too fast, and she desperately wanted to cling on to last night's memories, a night she would certainly never forget for as long as she lived. If she could choose to freeze a moment in her life, then this would be the one. For once in her life she felt utterly content, something she had not often experienced before.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and their gazes locked, both their looks mirroring each other's feelings of love and desire for one another. They smiled simultaneously, and Ruth moved closer to kiss him good morning. They both sighed contentedly as they took their time to explore their newfound intimacy, slowly but thoroughly. They were in love, they had finally admitted it, and they never wanted to stop feeling this way.

_Oh! To be in love,  
>And never get out again.<br>Oh! To be in love,  
>And never get out again.<br>Oh! To be in love,  
>And never get out again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review! xx<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
